


so right

by lhknox



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhknox/pseuds/lhknox
Summary: She breaks up with Evan on the third of July.





	so right

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i'll keep writing em but i just love em so much i had to write this lil ditty

She breaks up with Evan on the third of July. **  
**

The houses in their neighborhood are adorned with an obnoxious amount of red, white and blue and Sam has been driving her mad as he gets ready for his college classes that are a solid two months away and her mom keeps trying to spend time with her.

 

But she can’t even enjoy being annoyed at those things.

 

Because every time she closes her eyes she sees Izzie and she can feel Izzie’s fingers intertwined with her own. She can feel Izzie’s breath on her lips, her forehead pressed against hers.

 

She’s spent the first few weeks of her vacation actively ignoring Evan, sort of hoping that maybe he’ll get fed up and break up with her and make the decision a bit easier. Because she loves him, she really does. He feels safe and familiar and she feels warm when she thinks about him and his stupid haircut.

 

But Izzie is… Izzie is Izzie. Casey’s not sure how she’s gone so long without Izzie in her life, especially now that she can’t imagine a world without her. It was as though Izzie had always been in her heart, as though they were always connected, just waiting to be brought together.

 

There’s a moment, somewhere among the hand holding and the long talks, a moment when Casey realises that  _being_ with Izzie is a possibility. It’s small and it’s not the big revelation she thought it was. It’s just an ‘oh’. Oh, this makes sense. Oh, that’s why my heart flutters when I’m near her. Oh, this isn’t as scary as it should be.

 

So she breaks up with Evan the night before Independence Day. He’s sad, sure, maybe even a little frustrated. But he kisses her on the forehead and says he understands and that maybe they can be friends or something. 

 

And when she kisses Izzie for the first time, there are fireworks. They’re on a picnic blanket in the park and Izzie’s siblings are sitting in front of them mesmerized by the bright lights. It’s soft and it’s slow and Casey’s heart aches to be even closer to Izzie, even though she’s right there, their fingers linked.

 

The night air is warm and Izzie tastes like slurpees and cotton candy and it feels as though everything just clicks together.

 

Because some things just feel so right.

 

And being with Izzie is one of them.


End file.
